Who I want to be
by Postapokalypso
Summary: Naraku assigns Kagura to keep an eye on her two new schoolmates Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She didn't intend to get close, but things turn into a clusterfuck, when she catches Sesshomaru writing gay porn stories in the libary.
1. Chapter 1

_So, this funny little idea on how Kagura and Sesshomaru could get to know each other in school kinda popped into my head today. Don't know yet how long this will be, I'll just go with the flow._

 _Enjoy the ride!_

Hi, my name is Kagura and I was your average politics college student. Except some little details, like I'd rather study stageplay stuff, but I couldn't because of my shitty father. I won't fight for the environment either, father will use me as a handy tool for his underground work. I didn't really mind. I was going to be successful and famous, occasionally I would have someone punch someone in the face or make some dude shoot some other dude.

Now before you write me off as an asshole, I was raised by my father. And he is something. He mostly left me in peace and apart from choosing my study subject I was free to do what I wanted. People weren't necessarily nice to me, ever. Screwing them over was nothing that repelled me.

Besides, everything changed today. I won't take any shit from Naraku ever again. I found something out. And for the first time in my life, I really feel like killing someone with my bare hands.

But let me start from the beginning, like half a year ago. Father assigned me to keep an eye on two new students. One of them, studied politics like me. The other took Design classes. He always had his head buried in messy sketches and notes, that Inuyasha.

And the other one, Sesshomaru, he wanted to be a writer. Secretly. He also didn't want to disappoint his father, I think. So he studied what his old man wanted, but when I saw him in the library, he was nearly always busy drafting a new story.

This story starts in that very libary, because that was my first real encounter with one of the Inutaisho-Brothers.

It was a late afternoon, Kaguras books and papers were spread out in front of her on the dusty table and she hadn't looked at them once. Finally she decided to give up. No learning today. Kagura stretched and looked around. It was a typical late afternoon library view, orange sunlight glistening in the air, when it met the dust particles hovering there. Bored students quietly burying their heads in books and the occasional squeak of someone shoving back his chair.

Thats when she noticed Sesshomaru sitting three tables away from her. He was furiously typing into his laptop, then stopped, his hands flat, resting on the keyboard, scrunched his nose, wrinkled his forehead and started again. It was almost funny, his face was pinched, as if he was biting down on a piece of lemon.

Narakus assignment didn't really bother Kagura, but why would she waste such a perfect opportunity to spy on him a bit. The kind of stuff he wrote, would tell her a lot about his character. As long as it wasn't just something for school. But she kind of doubted that, considering how engaged he seemed.

Quietly, she stood up and walked over to the bookshelf behind him. She pretended to look for a book, pulling one out, placing it back. He didn't seem to notice her presence. Kagura turned around and took a peek at the screen. And that was that.

Jakotsu was amazed at the size of Bankotsus Cock. He wanted to lick it, suck it, eat it all up. He couldn't wait to taste (...)

Kagura sucked in too much air and choked. Sesshomaru slammed the laptop shut and whirled around to look at her. "It's rude to sneak up on others. Do they not teach you any manners where you come from?"

Kagura had to stifle a laugh. This stoic distant guy. Head always high and up. And she caught him in the library writing hardcore gay porn.

"My,my," she said. "I was just taking a look. Your fault for not having your back."

"This is no war and I think people would appreciate if you respected their privacy."

"What are you writing this for anyway?"

"This...is none of your business."

"That's what makes it interesting." Kagura crossed her arms. "Seriously...is this fanfiction or..."

Sesshomaru stood up and gathered his laptop under his arm. "Have a good day."

"How very courteous." Kagura mused. "Such a dirty gentleman."

Sesshomaru didn't reply. He left without turning back. Smug Bastard.

Kagura didn't talk to him again until the first day of her social politics class, three weeks later.

She had picked a seat in the very back, so she wouldn't necessarily have to pay attention, when someone plopped down in the seat behind her. "Ah gawd, had to run all the way here. I'm all sweaty, ugh. I think my body powders all messed up." He shot Kagura a bright grin. "Hey there, sweetie."

Obviously gay, she thought. Hair in a bun, tightened with a little pin and he wore fucking blue eyeshadow and a subtle shade of lipstick. But he was cute none the less.

"What the hell is body powder?" she asked.

"Supposed to keep you from sweating and smells like fruit. Well," He sighed. "Now I reek like a papaya after running the Iron Man."

Kagura laughed. She instantly took a liking to that guy. He seemed delighted and held out his hand to her.

"Well, beautiful lady, nice to meet you. I'm Jakotsu."

Kagura stared at him, flabbergasted. Realization hit her. She bit her lip. Tried to think of something horrific, cats being run over by cars or something. It didn't work. She burst out laughing, then took his hand, trembling. "I'm...! I'm..." A tear escaped her eye. "Sorry, I...my name is Kagura."

"Whatever you thought of must have been really funny just now." Jakotsu said, still faintly smiling, but obviously irritated.

Kagura wiped away the tear. "Depends. Do you know a guy named Bankotsu?"

"Know?!" Jakotsu exclaimed. "Know?! Are you crazy? He's a friend of mine!"

"Oh no!" Kagura giggled again. "No, really?"

"Okay, you gotta tell me what the heck is so hilarious? Darling, five minutes ago I didn't even know you!"

"Do you also happen to know Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Girl, are you from the CIA or something?" Jakotsu cocked a perfectly plucked brow.

"So you do know him?"

"We're best friends." he said. "How do YOU know him?"

Kagura hesitated. What if Jakotsu didn't know about Sesshomarus little Story. She didn't want to bust him. "I don't think i'm in the position to let that cat out of the sack."

"Ohhhh!" Jakotsu grasped her hand. "You slept with him didn't you? That asshole hasn't told me ANYTHING!"

A/N: Okay, so I had to make a sliiiight change to this chapter, concerning Jakotsus relationship with Bankotsu. Just so you know :)


	2. Hipster Burgers

"No! Shhh," Kagura placed her finger on Jakotsus lips. "No I haven't. We talked once. For a minute or so. You better get the details from him yourself."

"Now, who do we have here?"

A boy, slightly shorter than Jakotsu slid into the seat next to him and threw his arm around his shoulders. Bankotsu, Kagura guessed. He looked a lot like a major ladykiller.

Bankotsu looked up to meet Kaguras gaze. "You're that rude girl who has no friends and sells guns to first graders in her breaks."

"I'm not selling guns!" Kagura huffed. "Thats a silly hyperbole of a rumor."

Bankotsu scratched his ear. "Well, that would be your father then, selling the guns."

"Not to first-graders anyway." Kagura said.

Jakotsu seemed desperate. "Don't fight with her Bankotsu, I was trying to befriend her!"

"She doesn't do friends." Bankotsu said.

Jakotsu pouted. "Well, now she does."

"No, thank you." Kagura said. "He's right. I got no time for that."

"Too busy selling cocaine-lollipops to babies, are you?" Bankotsu asked and loudly laughed about his own joke. Some other students turned around and shot him an irritated look. "Cocaine-Lollipops!" he burst out and laughed again.

"Whatever." Kagura rested her head on her hand and turned to look away.

"You know, Kagura knows Sesshomaru!" Jakotsu spilled, grinning. "But she claims they haven't had any...y'know, special fun."

"It doesn't surprise me," Bankotsu said. "She doesn't seem like his type."

"Will you quit talking behind my back?" Kagura snapped. She disliked Bankotsu for pointing out her lack of friends to Jakotsu. They had gotten along so well and now she felt, if Jakotsu continued being nice to her, it would only be out of pity.

It was true though, that she had none. Her father had quite the reputation, therefore, most people were cautious around her. Her rough character didn't help, Kagura guessed.

"Sorry?" Bankotsu smiled. "You can tell us what went down then."

"Yah," Jakotsu stood up, "You're coming to dinner with us later, then we can all ask Sesshomaru together. I'm outta here."

"Wait," Kagura said, baffled. "This is not your class?"

"No, dummy." Jakotsu grinned. "Do I look like some boring prick who would study politics? I'm in stageplay class. You had that minor role last year, right? You should come by again, I thought you were pretty good."

His gaze lingered on Bankotsu for a moment. Then he trippled out of the room, waving.

Kagura couldn't help but shooting Bankotsu a confused look. He shrugged. "It's Jakotsu, you never know."

Kagura nodded and turned away again.

"So," Bankotsu began again, "You joining us for dinner later or not?"

Kagura surprised herself by saying yes. And thats how she found herself walking next to one pretty manly and one very gay guy through the doors of a Hipster Burger Restaurant, where they sold you normal lemonade with funny pieces of fruit in it.

Sesshomaru sat at one of the tables, fiddling with his phone. He froze when he looked up and saw Kagura. Well, as much as Sesshomaru was still able to freeze.

Next to him sat a guy, who kind of resembled him, only he seemed much more lively and his hair was a ruffled up mess.

"Aaawh!" Jakotsu sueaked. "You brought Inuyasha!"

"He wanted to come along," Sesshomaru said, then looked at Kagura again. "What did you bring her for?"

"Well, she likes Burgers," Bankotsu lied. "And besides, she's sitting next to me in my social politics class."

"Nice seeing you again." Kagura grinned. Sesshomaru merely grunted and turned his attention towards his phone screen again.

"What are you reading?" Kagura asked. "Fanfiction possibly?"

Sesshomaru shot her a deadly glare. Kagura decided to leave him alone for the time being and turned her attention towards the menu.

Inuyasha stared at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Aren't you that girl..."

"Who killed three stray cats on her way to school the very first day? Yeah, so? As long as you don't have any pets." she retorted, face still behind the menu.

Jakotsu burst out laughing and Bankotsu snickered. "I think she has enough of them rumors." he said. "She's just a little rude, Inuyasha. Hasn't killed noone as far as I know."

"A shame." Jakotsu sighed. "Imagine how exiting that would be. If we had an assasin in our group or something."

"Very." Sesshomaru said dryly."Exiting up to the point when he kills us because we know too much."

"But you and Inuyasha are good fighters." Bankotsu said, absently studying his menu. "They'd have a hard time with you two. Not to speak of me and Jakotsu here."

Kagura wrinkled her brows. She was beginning to understand why those guys didn't find her too weird. They were pretty weird themselves.

"Soo, Sesshomaru?" Jakotsu said with a sweet voice. "Kagura said you two had an interesting first talk."

"Interesting indeed," Sesshomaru replied. "It was about a little story I'm writing. But I'd rather not talk about that one."

Jakotsu seemed confused at first, but then something clicked in his brain and he started waving it off. "Well, if you don't wanna talk about it, we won't force you, Sesshou."

"Thats so unlike you," Bankotsu said. "I'd like to know about it."

"No. No more stories." Sesshomaru said.

Kagura studied Jakotsu, then Sesshomaru, then Jakotsu again. Jakotsu knew about this little porn thing Sesshomaru was writing. But Bankotsu didn't. He kept throwing his arm around Jakotsus shoulders not noticing, how the other boy winced every time he did.

Stupid, she thought. How can he not notice this?

A waiter took their orders. Kagura had a normal burger and a glass of coke with it. Inuyasha still shot her a look now and then.

"Say," he finally said. "Where you in class with a girl named Kagome once? I think she mentioned your name."

"Kagome? No," Kagura shook her head. "I was in stageplay class with her though."

"Oh, thats it! I was just wondering where I knew your name from."

"Are you still spending time with this girl?" Sesshomaru asked. "Do you not find her a bit naive?"

"I find her nice and caring. And I enjoy spending time with some normal people once in a while, thankyouverymuch." Inuyasha spat. Kagura assumed that the issue was brought up quite often.

"Father said it's no problem at all," he continued. "But you feel so repelled by normal peeps, don't you?"

"Ahhh, quit the fighting!" Jakotsu said. "Kagura will think we're bonkers."

"She already does." Bankotsu mused. "Look at her face."

Kagura smiled, sarcasm dripping from the expression. "It's pretty hard to overlook you guys wackiness."

"Perceptive one, aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked. "Well, you are not exactly normal either."

"And why is that?"

He looked up from his food. "You are not ugly at all, but you don't have one single friend."

"That was one pretty compliment." Kagura said.


End file.
